


Call me

by StrangeNoise



Series: DB:Eighties [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 60 is a menace, Arguing, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fowler is just done, Kissing, Leaving Hickeys, M/M, Rough Kissing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: When his new somewhat-boyfriend 60 becomes upset about the lack of public displays of affection on his part, Fowler has to come up with a way to placate the android. He does so in a way that is both a punishment and a reward for 60...





	Call me

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure how I got to ship this but here we are. This OS is inspired by Blondie's "Call me". Hope you guys enjoy!

Fowler knew he was doomed when he saw the way 60 entered the bullpen like a man on a mission. He walked through the room and towards Fowler’s office, his eyes full of determination but his smile that of someone, who wants to cause chaos simply for the fun of it. Before Fowler could even think of a reason for 60’s determination or make up an excuse to avoid his shenanigans, the android had already knocked and promptly opened the door to his office.  
  
“Can I come in, Captain?”, 60 asked and his voice was far too sweet to not immediately arouse suspicion. Unfortunately, Fowler had no reason to send 60 away and he knew that the android would see right through whatever excuse he could come up with and would potentially cause even more of a scene than the one he was undoubtedly already planning.  
  
“Sure”, Fowler said, defeat in his voice and rubbed at his temples as 60 closed the door. The android was still smiling brightly as he sat down in a chair opposite Fowler’s own. Then, his expression suddenly turned serious.  
  
“What seems to be the problem?”, Fowler asked when 60 only looked at him like that without actually saying anything for several long moments.  
  
“I could ask you the same thing, Jeffrey”, 60 retorted promptly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The look on his face turned accusatory and for some strange reason, Fowler felt like he was in high school again, getting scolded by his math teacher for not paying attention in class.  
  
“I have no idea what you mean”, he said instead, choosing to be honest with the android in front of him. And, in all fairness, it was the truth even though he had his suspicions as to what this was about.  
  
“Playing dumb won’t get you anywhere”, 60 told him with an upset huff, “You know full well that this is about our relationship.” And there it was. Fowler had suspected that the fact that he had ended up in bed with 60 so many times that it couldn’t be regarded as coincidence anymore would come back to bite him. After approximately the fifteenth time they had been intimate, the android had announced that he wasn’t going to settle for only a cheap affair. The following conversation had revealed that both of them were interested in something more but neither had dared put a label on it just yet. Hearing 60 speak of a relationship now made something soft and warm blossom in Fowler’s chest despite the strange nature of the conversation they were currently having.  
  
“I’m still not sure I follow”, Fowler insisted and watched 60 roll his eyes so hard he was worried for a moment that they would end up stuck in that position, “What exactly is bothering you?”  
  
“What bothers me is that you refuse to openly show affection”, 60 finally snapped and despite his pout and upset toddler look, Fowler could feel there was some actual, sincere hurt hidden underneath that attitude. Unfortunately, he couldn’t even deny that the android was somewhat correct. Ever since they had started having sex with each other, Fowler had done his best not to let it affect their work relationship. As it seemed, he had done so a bit too well.  
  
“I’m sorry if I hurt you that way”, he said, hoping 60 would accept his apology, “I was only trying to keep our relationship around here as professional as it can be. I’m your boss and I don’t want to give anyone any reason to give us shit for what we do. I thought if we were too openly affectionate with each other people would…”  
  
“Hank and Connor are holding hands almost constantly and I’m pretty sure Nines and Reed are fucking in the evidence room right now”, 60 interrupted him even angrier than before, “No one gives a shit about what they do. Why would it be different with us?”  
  
“Because I’m not just your co-worker or a superior officer”, Fowler tried to explain, “I’m everybody’s boss and if someone feels like I’m treating you better they might file a complaint about me and we’ll both be in deep shit.”  
  
“So instead of treating me better, you’re just treating me worse than everyone else. I get it”, 60 huffed angrily, his LED switching between yellow and red.  
  
“I don’t know why that upsets you so much”, Fowler sighed, running a hand across his face, “When we’re alone you’re getting all the affection you could possibly ask for.”  
  
“Oh, so I am to stay your dirty little secret no matter if we are actually in a relationship or not?”, 60 taunted, raising a brow, “Everyone gets to show who they’re dating but me?” He looked at Fowler with a challenge in his eyes and suddenly something clicked in the man’s mind. 60 was provoking him to get a reaction that would end up showing people they were a couple, whether Fowler liked it or not. He was sure there was a part of 60 that was truly upset about not being able to show more affection at work – it was difficult to get that in when they weren’t even working together most of the time – but on top of it, the android was being a damn tease to get what he wanted. Well, in that case, Fowler would make sure the android got exactly what he was asking for.  
  
With the press of a button on his desk, Fowler caused the large glass panels that made up his office to darken, effectively shielding them from the eyes of any onlookers from the bullpen. 60 frowned, looking to the windows, then back to Fowler.  
  
“On your feet”, Fowler ordered, getting out of his chair himself. Despite having deviated long ago, obeying orders was still somewhat second nature to 60 as they had already discovered during one of their trysts. Just like then, 60 followed Fowler’s orders without hesitation and was on his feet before he knew it. Rounding his desk, Fowler came to stand in front of him with a predatory grin on his face. Without hesitation, he grabbed 60 by the front of his shirt and slammed him against one of the glass walls. Fowler knew that the android was stronger and faster than him and could have stopped him at any point but instead let him do it because this was exactly what he had been asking for from the start.  
  
“So you want people to know we’re a thing, huh? Let them see that you belong to me?”, Fowler growled, putting his entire body weight into pressing 60 against the glass and trapping him there. He watched the android’s eyes widen and his lips part around a strangled groan as 60 nodded hurriedly.  
  
“Once I’m done with you, everyone will know that you’re mine”, he continued, opening the top button on 60’s shirt and loosening his tie, “That what you want?”  
  
“Yes, please”, the android gasped and he already sounded so wrecked that Fowler was tempted to devour him right here on the spot. But that would be far further than he was willing to go right now. At the moment, all he needed to do was teach 60 a lesson.  
  
With a snarl, he dove in and pressed his lips to the side of the android’s neck. Fowler bit, sucked and kissed to his heart’s content, while 60 mewled above him. Of course, Fowler knew that he couldn’t leave any actual hickeys on the android’s synth skin but 60 had once told him that if enough overstimulation was applied he could cause the skin in that area to glitch out for up to fifteen minutes. Fowler had never had any idea what to do with that information until now. If 60 insisted on everyone knowing they were a thing, he would make that wish come true.  
  
He worked the skin at the android’s neck over and over with his lips, his tongue, his teeth. 60 clung to him as if his life depended on it, trying and failing to suppress the noises that tumbled from his own lips. Fowler had to make sure not to get too into it himself. Sitting in a room made of glass with a raging hard-on for the rest of the day was not something he would look forward to see happening. Therefore, even though he enjoyed the content just as much as 60 did, he was glad when the android’s skin finally glitched out and stubbornly refused to return to the spot, where it was supposed to cover his chassis.  
  
Fowler let go of 60 and took a step back to admire his handiwork. The android was all but melted against the wall, trying his best to stay on his feet now that no other body was holding him up anymore. He looked as ruffled and out of it as he usually only did after a particularly spectacular round of sex. Fowler couldn’t suppress the proud grin that spread on his face at the sight of the debauched android.  
  
“You happy now?”, Fowler asked gruffly. 60 opened his mouth but only static would come out. After several attempts at speaking, he simply nodded instead. Fowler knew there were still some underlying issues that needed to be discussed if their relationship was supposed to be successful but at the moment he was content with what they had done.  
  
“Good”, he said simply and turned back to his desk, “Now get dressed and get back to work and if you’re good I’ll take you somewhere more private for lunch.” 60 looked as if he was about to protest for a moment but then seemingly decided against it. He stood in the corner of Fowler’s office for a few more moments, trying to make himself look presentable again, while his fingers shook and made it hard to fix his shirt and tie. The skin on his neck was still glitching wildly in the spot Fowler had worked on just minutes prior.  
  
“See you later”, 60 said as he finally stumbled out of the office and returned to the bullpen. Fowler pressed the button on his desk again and the glass panels returned to normal. Through the once more clear glass, Fowler watched as 60 made his way back to his desk. The way everyone else in the precinct did their best to look busy told him that they hadn’t been as quiet as he had hoped but he couldn’t find it in himself to care right now. With one last look at his partner, Fowler sat back down at his desk and tried to get some more work done while thoughts of what he would do to 60 later wreaked havoc on his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. You can also come say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest .


End file.
